1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a facsimile device and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a facsimile device reading and transmitting a large-size subject copy, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a facsimile device reads and transmits a large-size subject copy, the conventional facsimile device divides image data of the subject copy in a main-scanning direction, and transmits the divided image data of the subject copy.
However, according to the above-mentioned conventional method, when a size of the subject copy is longer in a sub-scanning direction than a recording paper having a standard size, the subject copy needs to undergo a further dividing process in a device receiving the transmitted image data of the subject copy, depending on a size of a recording paper set in the receiving device.